Vampire Hunter
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: I nibbled on her neck, drawing blood. "Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked as I sucked on the blood. I smirked into the crook of her neck. "Simple. I'm going to make you beg for me to take away all of your sanity." Preview of Chapter 17. RE-UPLOADED!
1. The Hunt

**Mikan- Hello and welcome to the first Gakuen Alice fanfic that Eyes for Vova has ever written!**

**Ruka- Speaking of, where is Eyes for Vova only?**

**Mikan- She left for some odd reason.**

**Hotaru- An odd reason? Can't she just explain the "odd reason" to us?**

**Mikan- *shrugs***

**Natsume- ...**

**Ruka- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Iinchou- And here are the ages:**

**Mikan- 17**

**Natsume- 19**

**Hotaru- 17**

**Ruka- 19**

**Anna- 16**

**Iinchou- 19**

**Nonoko- 17**

**Kokoroyomi- 19**

**Permy (Sumire)- 17**

**Narumi-Sensei: 31**

**Chole- 18**

**Luanna- 17**

**Mikan- And enjoy!**

**Mikan's POV**

"WATCH OUT!" Natsume called out.

I turned around and pointed my gun into the air.

But, the vampire pushed me to the ground, making the gun slip out of my hands.

I reached out for the gun just as Natsume pulled the trigger and killed the vampire.

I pushed the vampire off of me just as Natsume extended his hand out to me.

"Come on. Let's get back to the academy." Natsume said.

I took his hand and we began to head back to the academy.

I then felt the presence of a vampire.

I turned around and my eyes widened as the vampire lunged towards Natsume.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

I pointed shakily at the vampire.

"Va...va...va..." I trailed off.

Natsume turned around and he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

But, he was out of ammo.

"Shit...work, you stupid gun!" Natsume hissed as he continuously pulled the trigger.

"NATSUME!" I screamed.

Natsume tried to pull the trigger with his bloodstained hands, hoping for a miracle to happen.

But, it was too late.

The vampire tackled Natusme and sank its teeth deep into Natsume's neck.

My eyes glazed over with tears.

"Na...NATSUME!" I cried out.

Okay, let's rewind this back a bit. Let's go back to what happened before Natsume was was bitten by a pureblood.

* * *

**~ Flashback to earlier on ~**

* * *

Ruka's eyes widened.

"You wanna go outside the academy?" Ruka asked, hoping what I just asked him wasn't paradox.

I nodded.

"Why? There are vampires out there! You could get hurt!" Ruka exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Ruka, I'm 17. I can handle things all on my own. Besides, I can take Natsume with me." I explained, trying to convince Ruka.

"Natsume? Have you lost your marbles?" Ruka exclaimed.

Iinchou and Hotaru's heads shot up from their work.

"Um...no?" I said uncertainly.

"Natsume is the most reckless one in this academy! He could get you in even more trouble!" Ruka hissed.

"Come on! I'm old enough to go out on my own!" I complained.

Ruka sighed.

"What do you think, Iinchou?" Ruka asked.

"I think what you'rwe about to do is dangerous. What if a pureblood comes around?" Iinchou asked.

I groaned.

"You too...?" I pouted.

"Hotaru?" Ruka looked at Hotaru pleadingly.

Hotaru sighed.

"I think she should go." Hotaru stated.

Ruka's jaw dropped.

"Hotaru...! You heartless woman!" Ruka exclaimed.

I beamed.

"Well, that settles that! I guess I better go find Natsume." I said as I ran out of Ruka's office.

"Wait! That was an unfair- - -"I slammed the door shut before Ruka could finished what he was saying.

"Vote." Ruka sighed.

* * *

**~ In town ~**

* * *

"Why did you bring your gun with you?" Natsume asked as we walked out of the coffee shop.

I sighed.

"Well, the real reason why I wanted to go outside of the academy was so that I could hunt down a vampire or two." I explained.

Natsume almost spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"Are you crazy, Mikan?" Natsume hissed.

I sweat dropped.

"Now you're acting like Ruka..." I trailed off.

Natsume pinned me to a nearby wall in an alley.

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt. You're the most reckless and delicate girl in the academy." Natsume whispered.

"But- - -" Natsume put a finger to my lips.

"What if a pureblood came along and turned you into a vampire?" Natsume asked.

I groaned.

"Now you're acting like Iinchou! Why are you imitating my friends?" I complained.

Natsume let go of me and shot a cocky grin in my direction.

"Cuz." he stuck out his tongue at me.

I fumed, blushing madly.

"Natsume...!" I complained as I tried to tackle him.

Then, I felt the presence of a vampire. A pureblood, to be exact.

* * *

**~ End of Flashback ~**

* * *

"Stop it!" I screamed, pulling the trigger on my gun.

The gunshot was loud enough to scare the vampire.

The vampire glared at me.

"Leave Natsume alone or else I'll blow your fucking brains out." I threatened.

The vampire hissed at me with a menancing glare before running off.

I sighed in relief as I lowered my gun.

Then, I began to cry again as I ran towards Natsume.

"Natsume! Are you alive? Say something! Please!" I pleaded as I fumbled for my cell phone in my jeans pocket.

I clicked on the number 1. I had Ruka on speed dial so that way, I can call him whenever there was an emergency.

I pressed the phone to my ear and waited for Ruka to pick up.

Ruka picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Hello?" Ruka answered.

I sniffled.

"Ruka...?" I asked.

"Mikan, what happened? Did you get hurt? Is everything alright?" Ruka shouted out questions like there was no tomorrow.

I shook my head.

"No...it's Natsume." I choked out.

"What happened to him?" Ruka asked.

"Natsume...he...vampire...teeth...just hurry up and get Hotaru to take us back to the academy!" I bawled out loud.

"Okay, okay, okay! I need details when you guys arrive." Ruka stated before hanging up.

I continued to cry as I rested my head on his chest.

"Natsume...please be alright!" I pleaded.

* * *

**Mikan- And here's the first chapter!**

**Hotaru- You are definetely reckless...**

**Ruka- I know, right?**

**Natsume- I get bitten?**

**Mikan- *nods* That's what happened...**

**Natsume- ...**

**Ruka- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	2. Natsume's A Vampire?

**Me- Hey guys! I know that it has been forever since I wrote up the first chapter for this, but I'm back!**

**Mikan- Yay~!**

**Natsume- ...**

**Me- Um...okay.**

**Ruka- So anything interesting happening?**

**Me- Maybe.**

**Ruka- Okay then.**

**Hotaru- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight. (You'll see what I mean by that.)**

**Me- And read on! By the way, Iinchou will be known as Tobita from now on, kay? Anyway, continue on.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"WHAT?! He was bitten by a vampire?!" Ruka exclaimed as a vein popped in his head.

I nodded shakily.

"Yes..." I trailed off.

"I told you not to go outside the academy! But does anybody ever listen to Mr. Ruka? NO!" Ruka exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"'I told you not to go outside the academy! But does anybody ever listen to Mr. Ruka? NO!'" Hotaru mimicked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hotaru...! This is no time for you to be fooling around and mimicking me!" Ruka hissed.

The door to Tobita's lab opened up and Tobita walked out of his lab.

Notte Rose Academy is a very advanced academy. Tobita's job at this academy is to research everything about vampires and collect information. This academy has never had a vampire here in fifteen years, so I hope that Natsume isn't a vampire.

I stood up abruptly, almost knocking down Ruka.

"Tobita! Is Natsume alright?" I asked.

Tobita sighed.

"He's alright, but at the same time, he isn't alright." he stated.

I arched up an eyebrow as I put my hand on my jutted out hip.

"What do you mean?! Please don't tell me that Natsume's a vampire." I hissed.

Tobita nodded.

"It's the truth, Mikan. He's actually a vampire." Tobita stated.

My expression was unreadable.

Damn you, Tobita...

"No...that's impossible! Please tell me that you're lying! Please!" I shrieked, violently shaking Tobita.

Ruka looked at me with a concerned look on his face while Hotaru glanced at me for a split second before going back to her research.

A loud grunt could be heard from inside the lab.

I let go of Tobita and ran into the lab.

Natsume had fallen off the couch he was resting on.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him.

Natsume got up slowly and stared at me, his eyes a ruby-red color.

"Give me blood..." he murmured as he walked towards me.

I backed up against a wall and Natsume pinned my wrists above my head with his right hand.

"Mmmm...you smell like raspberries..." he whispered as his nose rubbed against my cheek.

I blushed a dark red.

His left hand began to dangerously move up my leg.

I yelped, seeing where his hand might end up if I didn't stop him sooner or later.

"T-tobita! Wha-what's he doing?! Is he even supposed to be doing this?!" I squeaked, seeing that Hotaru, Ruka, and Tobita entered the lab.

Tobita nodded.

"In fact, it's a side effect." he stated.

My eyes widened as Natsume breathed against my neck.

"A SIDE EFFECT?!" I nearly screamed in horror.

Tobita nodded.

"According to my research, a newborn vampire has at least seven side effects. One, he'll have a change of personality. Two, he'll have a craving for some weird concoction of a meal. Three, his eyes will change different colors depending on his mood. Four, he might not be able to control his bloodthirsty mind. Five, the place where he had got bitten will ooze with blood every once in a while. Six, he'll be more sleepy. And seven, he'll go into pervert mode." Tobita explained.

"Isn't he going into pervert mode right about now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Exactly. Most of these will last for two weeks. Only one side effect will be permanent." Tobita pointed out.

"And thoses are?" I asked as Hotaru tried to pull Natsume off of me.

"Side effect number seven." Tobita stated.

I groaned as Hotaru finally got him off of me.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

Ruka snickered at that and I shot daggers at him, making him shut up.

Tobita tossed me a container full of white tablets that he had in his coat pocket.

I eyed it curiously.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Blood tablets. It helps quenching half of Natsume's thirst." he explained.

"Just like Vampire Knight?" I questioned.

Tobita nodded while sweat dropping.

"I guess you could say that..." he noted.

"I see..." I trailed off.

Ruka looked up at the clock.

"Mikan, it's 5:15. Shouldn't you be heading back to your room?" Ruka asked.

I gasped, looking at the clock.

"You're right...Hotaru, can you help me with Natsume?" I asked.

"Sure..." she trailed off.

"Give him 5 tablets once a day. If you want to give him some of your blood, I'm okay with that." Tobita stated.

"Okay!" I replied as I began to follow Hotaru and Natsume out of the lab.

"Wait! I have to tell you one more thing." Tobita called out.

I turned around.

"Huh? And that is?" I quesitoned.

"Whatever you do, do not give Natsume any wine." Tobita warned.

I gave him a weird look before running after Hotaru and Natsume.

* * *

**~ In Room 909 ~**

* * *

After Hotaru left, I looked at the container of blood tablets and then back at Natsume.

"This is somewhat like How To Train Your Dragon. However, this is to know 'how to train your hot and sexy vampire'" I muttered to myself.

Natsume looked up from the bed.

"Mikan? Did you say something?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. I promise." I told him.

Even through the dim light of our dorm room, I could tell that he was narrowing his beautiful dark red eyes at me suspiciously.

"You sure?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"Yup! I never lie." I stated proudly.

He smirked.

"Says you, Miss Mikan..." he sneered.

I snarled, which made him laugh.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

He chuckled.

"Fine, little Miss tangerine." he stated as he crawled under the bed sheets and fell asleep.

I sighed as I continued to stare at the blood tablets.

_"Will I actually survive taking care of him?" _I asked myself.

I shrugged it off and sighed.

"I shouldn't think about it too much...I should go to sleep and see what Tobita has to say tomorrow." I told myself before turning off the lamp on the nightstand and crawling into bed with Natsume.

He then wrapped an arm around my waist unconsciously, which made me smile in my sleep.

"Natsume..." I muttered to myself as I finally went off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me- And there you have it!**

**Mikan- Natsume's a vampire? NO!**

**Natsume- *scoffs* I don't care what happens.**

**Me- *whacks Natsume upside the head* Who ever asked you?**

**Ruka- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	3. Taking Care Of A Bloodthirsty Vampire

**Ruka- Hey you guys! We're back with the third chapter for Vampire Hunter!**

**Mikan- Wait, where's Hannah?**

**Ruka- She's...somewhere.**

**Natsume- Somewhere?**

**Ruka- Yes, somewhere!**

**Hotaru- ...**

**Iinchou- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan- And enjoy the third chapter! *This takes place the next day in the evening.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I stepped out of the shower and put on my baby blue bath dress that had black and grey shooting stars on it.

I put my wet hair up into a high ponytail and began to moisturize myself.

I then began to think of Natsume.

_"I should go and see if Natsume's alright. I just hope that he didn't find the wine bottle that I was saving for me and Hotaru later." _I thought to myself as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I walked into the main room and saw Natsume asleep on the bed while the TV was on.

_"Thank god..." _I thought to myself as I wandered off into the kitchen.

I then spotted an empty wine bottle on the ground. (A/N: They have carpeted floors in the kitchen. Weird, huh?)

"Oh no..." I trailed off, staring at the wine bottle in horror.

"Looking for something?" a husky voice whispered in my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat, realizing who that voice belonged to.

"Na-natsume!" I stammered.

I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck.

"Mmmm...now you smell like tangerines...what's up with you and your body washes...?" he murmured as he bared his fangs and began to lean in.

_"Wh-what's he doing?" _I asked myself.

I lowered my head down to his eye level and my lips met his.

My eyes widened in shock.

_"Was he...planning to bite me?" _I asked myself as Natsume rested his hand on my ponytail holder.

I felt my ponytail loosen as his right hand began to untie the tie that was on my bath dress.

I blushed furiously.

"Na-natsume! Y-you shouldn't be doing that!" I stammered as I backed up on the bed.

He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the bed.

"I don't care." he snapped angrily as he kept me pinned to the bed.

I stiffened, scared that he was going to do something extremely horrible that may get us both expelled. Oh, I wish that Koko doesn't read my mind tomorrow...!

Natsume used his teeth(or fangs)to pull off my bath dress.

He succeeded and tossed my bath dress to a random corner in the room, leaving me in my bra and panties.

"Natsume? Do you want blood tablets? Is that why you're messing with me?" I asked as Natsume began to trail kisses towards my neck.

He breathed warm breath on my neck.

"No." he stated stubbornly as he put one hand on my bra clasp and the other hand was on my right shoulder.

He unclasped my bra and threw it next to my bath dress while he leaned in, his fangs bared and ready to bite me.

But, the door just had to open.

Hotaru, Tobita, and Ruka walked into the room with some Belgian waffles in plastic bags.

Hotaru looked at the clothes in the corner and then at what was happening before her.

"You...you...how dare you, Natsume..." Ruka fainted, dropping the bags from his hands.

Hotaru picked up the bags and headed into the kitchen.

"Did he drink the wine?" Tobita asked, his eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"I think so..." I trailed off.

Hotaru picked up the wine bottle that was still on the ground. She shook it and realized that it was empty.

"Found it." Hotaru stated, looking into the bottle. "Huh...there's a few drops left." she muttered to herself as she drank the last drops of wine.

A vein popped in Tobita's head as he glowered at me angrily.

"Mikan...! I told you not give him any wine!" Tobita complained.

I pouted.

"I-it's not my fault! He just happened to find the bottle while I was taking a nice and warm shower!" I pointed out.

"Which is why there's a bath dress in the far corner..." Ruka muttered from on the floor.

"Hm...his sense of smell must've gotten stronger..." Tobita trailed off.

"Eh? His sense of smell?" I questioned.

Iinchou nodded.

"According to another part of my research, vampires can smell things that are far away. If he knows a particular smell, he'll do anything to find it." Tobita explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

Hotaru dropped the wine bottle and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed Ruka by the legs and walked towards the open door.

"We shall be going now. The waffles are on the counter in the kitchen if you want some. So, adios." Hotaru explained as she left the room with Ruka in tow.

"Well, au revoir mes amies!"Tobita called out, using his French accent before disappearing down the hallway.

Natsume got off of me and let me close the door.

"Go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I told him before running back to the bathroom to put on my pajamas.

He pouted.

"Aw! But why?! I want a midnight snack." he whined.

I looked at him.

"No midnight snack. You just had grilled chicken." I pointed out.

"No! I want a midnight snack!" he whined as he sat down on the ground like a genie while pouting.

Realization then hit me as I looked at him pouting like a little baby on the floor.

_"Of course...Natsume's a vampire and vampires don't sleep during the night..." _I thought to myself.

"Even though you're a vampire, you will not get what you call a midnight snack. Go chew on some of the blood tablets that Tobita gave me." I suggested.

"No!" he complained.

I sighed.

"Fine then. Starve." I shot back before closing the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

**~ At night ~**

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling with one hand on my forehead.

_"God, I can't even sleep! Too much events in one day...!" _I mentally groaned to myself.

"Mikan?" a voice whispered.

I yelped, but warms and comfortable arms were wrapped around my waist.

I sighed in relief, realizing that it was just Natsume.

"I need you. I need you more that I thought I would..." me murmured as he placed his head into the crook of my neck.

I froze.

_"What...?" _I asked myself.

I shook it off tiredly and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ruka- And here's the third chapter for Vampire Hunter!**

**Mikan- Too short.**

**Ruka- Well, that's what was in the rough draft, so - - -**

**Mikan- *tries to choke Ruka* DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!**

**Hotaru- ...**

**Natsume- ...**

**Iinchou- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	4. Bonded As Partners

**Me-Heyo! Welcome back to Vampire Hunter and welcome to chapter four!**

**Mikan-Sweet! X3**

**Natsume-...*blushes***

**Ruka-Oi, why you blushing?**

**Natsume-I wasn't blushing.**

**Ruka-You're lying! *whacks Natsume upside the head***

**Htaru-Geez, shut up. -.-'**

**Me-Um...I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan-And read on!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_"If you want to give him some of your blood, I'm okay with that." _What Tobita said kept ringing through my mind.

I sighed while twirling a curly piece of brown hair around my index finger, anxious to hear what Tobita needed to say.

"I wonder..." I trailed off.

I was wearing a bright red tank top with a white jeans skirt and black boots with buckles on them. My hair was in a curly side ponytail.

"You wonder what?" a voice questioned.

I looked to my right and saw Natsume leaning up against the wall wearing a blue Zoo York hoodie with black baggy jeans and grey high tops lined with black on the edges.

I smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing that concerns you." I told him.

He pushed himself off of the wall and laid down across the bench I was sitting on with his head resting in my lap.

"Are you lying to me, Mikan?" he asked.

I could see his vampire teeth slightly peeking out through his lips and I began to feel bad about what happened that day. I mean, I wasn't able to stop him from getting bitten by that horrible vampire.

I shook my head as I played with his black hair.

"I'm not." I stated defiantly.

He poked my cheek with his index finger, which made me pout.

"Hope you're not." he teased, which made me frown.

"Hey...! I alway tell the truth!" I whined angrily.

"Mikan! Natsume! Come over here!" Tobita called out from behind the huge stacks of papers.

Natsume got off of me and headed over to Tobita with his hands in his pockets and me following from behind.

"What is it?" I asked as I raced into his office. Surprisingly, Natsume was already there. And normally, I would've beaten him to it.

"The hell, Natsume?!" I whined as Ruka walked in with a stack of papers in his hands.

"What?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Since when did you get so fast?" I complained as I sat down in one of the comfy swirly chairs by Tobita's computer.

"It's a vampire instinct." Tobita butted in before Natsume could answer me.

I crossed my right leg over my left leg and sighed.

"Oh..." I trailed off as Ruka grabbed one of the comfy swirly chairs and sat down next to me.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase here. Why did you call us here? And please don't lie." Natsume said bluntly.

"Before I tell you, look at this." Tobita said before handing us a newspaper. Curiosity got the better of me as I looked at it and my eyes widened.

The headline on the front read, "Vampire Hunters Are At It Again!" However, the title page didn't make me widen my eyes in shock and disbelief. It was the picture that caught my attention.

There was a picture of me in my bright blue over-the-shoulder top, skinny jeans, and light brown cowboy boots. My hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair flying in the wind and my gun was pointed at the vampire. Natsume was on the ground with his shoulders pinned to the ground by that ugly vampire that bit him.

That nauseous feeling when I saw Natsume lying there on the ground motionless hit me once again and I shut my eyes quickly, hoping to eliminate that feeling from my mind.

Ruka noticed how I suddenly shut my eyes and he frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

The soft touch of his hand on my shoulder made me slowly open my eyes and nod.

"Yeah." I replied.

Natsume snatched the newspaper out of my hands and began to examine it. He smirked once he got to the picture. I noticed the growing smirk on his face.

"Hey, why you smirking like that?" I asked, hoping to get an answer from him.

He showed me the newspaper and pointed at something in the picture.

"Hey, polka-dotted bra girl. Make sure you cover your breasts next time." he whispered in my ear, which made me blush furiously and punch him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up you perverted vampire!" I hissed, getting up from my chair abruptly.

Tobita sweat dropped as him and Hotaru watched the scene unfold right before them.

Natsume's fingers rested on my chin and he forcefully yanked my head up with his thumb and index finger. I stared into his red eyes, wondering what he was going to do.

"Who's the perverted vampire?" his voice mingled with my breath, making me feel uneasy under his grasp.

It seemed like Ruka had enough of what was going on, for he grabbed the newspaper out of Natsume's hand and whacked him in the head with it.

Natsume let go of my chin and glared at Ruka.

"What the hell, dude?" Natsume snapped angrily, obviously annoyed.

Ruka grabbed Natsume's wrist roughly and yanked Natsume towards him so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Watch it, bloodsucker." Ruka snapped, his fingernails digging into Natsume's skin.

Natsume kept glaring at him just as Tobita spoke up.

"Can you guys seriously stop it and shut up?!" Tobita growled under his breath angrily.

Surprisingly, they heard him and they stopped their glaring contest.

"Hey, I have something for you." Hotaru told me.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Huh? What is it, Hotaru?" I questioned as Hotaru pulled out a box and opened it. She handed it to me and eyed it.

It was a silver bracelet with a six-inch tube attatched to it.

"Huh? What's this thing for?" I questioned while arching up an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a blood bracelet. The tube holds the blood." Tobita told me. I played with the tube and smiled to myself.

"Let me guess: this was one of Hotaru's inventions?" I guessed.

Tobita nodded.

"Yup." he said.

"So...what is its purpose?" I asked.

"Well," Tobita rested his hands behind his head as he sat down in his comfy swirly chair. "This bracelet is used to connect a vampire and a human together as one." Tobita pointed out.

"So..." I trailed off.

"See the bite on Natsume's neck?" Tobita asked, pointing at Natsume's neck.

I nodded, seeing those two horrifying hole in his neck that scared me.

"Yeah...? What about it?" I questioned.

"Well, whenever the area around his bite mark gets red or if he just gets so goddamned thirsty for some reason and you're not ready to give him your blood, you have to give him the blood concoction Hotaru's pulling out of the fridge right now." Tobita explained as Hotaru pulled out a clear bottle of what looked like blood.

"I used your DNA and fused it with the drink so that it will taste exactly like your blood." Hotaru pointed out as she opened the bottle.

I dipped my finger into it and stuck my finger in my mouth. I flinched once the taste got onto my taste buds.

"Yeah. This does taste like my blood, alright." I told her.

I heard Natsume snickering from behind me.

"You've actually tasted your own blood? And I thought that Anna was the only tomboy that did something as weird as tasting her own blood. So, little Miss Girly Mikan does it, too?" Natsume teased, which made me fume.

"You hush up! Geez, is it just me or have you gotten a more evil mouth?" I grumbled to myself, hoping he didn't hear it. Apparently, he did and shot me a sly smirk in my direction.

"Who asked for your opinion, Hello Kitty print?" he sneered. I glared at him menacingly, knowing that he was talking about last night when he suddenly decided to pull off my bath dress.

Before I could make my attempt to pounce on him and beat the living shit out of Natsume, Ruka pushed me onto one of the comfy swirly chairs and sat on top of me.

Hotaru opened the cap on the tube and filled it up to the brim and closed the cap on it.

After three hopeless minutes of trying to push Ruka off of me (he's so goddamn heavy!), he finally got off of me and I began to stomp over to Natsume.

Tobita chuckled nervously before grabbing me by the arms.

"I'll take her back to the dorm room so that she doesn't go all psycho killer on you." Tobita suggested.

I shot a death glare at Natsume while he just simply smirked.

"I am not a psycho killer! And I'm gonna kill you when you get back! I swear on my fucking bloody body! You are dead, Natsume Hyuuga! You are!" I screamed before being pushed down the hallway.

"So...what does all this blood orientation mean?" Natsume asked.

"Basically, you guys are bonded as partners and all that shit." Ruka stated simply as he sat in front of his computer and began to work on some research.

Hotaru shot a look at Natsume.

"She is a psycho killer, right?" Hotaru questioned.

Natsume nodded.

"Yup. Especially when I mention her childish underwear." Natsume pointed out.

* * *

**Me-And that's it for now!**

**Mikan-Seriously? Boo.**

**Me-Hey! Once I update Pokemon iPod Musical, I'll put up another chapter for this story.**

**Mikan-Yes!**

**Ruka-So...**

**Natsume-What's up, Ruka?**

**Ruka-Is this the farthest you've gotten on this story?**

**Natsume-I think so.**

**Ruka-Guys! Today is a memorable day, cuz our author has gotten farther than Chapter 3 with this story on this site! **

**Natsume-That's cuz it got fucking deleted when she went to check on her stories.**

**Ruka-...**

**Tobita-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	5. Getting A Bit Too Hot

**Me-Hello guys and welcome back to Vampire Hunter!**

**Ruka-It has been quite a while...**

**Mikan-I know, right? I'm so excited!**

**Hotaru-...**

**Natsume-...**

**Ruka-Um...what chapter are we on now?**

**Me-Chapter five, why?**

**Ruka-Goodie.**

**Tobita-Madam Addicted does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Me-And that is still me! I just changed my name, so don't think I'm plagerizing! XC**

**Mikan-And read on!**

**Mikan's POV**

I let out an uneven sigh as I was backed up against a wall in one of the academy's many hallways. Natsume grunted before leaning in and pressing his lips against my own.

He pried my mouth open and he forcefully pushed his tongue, making me moan as I fisted my hands in his silky black hair.

"Natsume..." I trailed off as he pulled away, leading a trail of saliva along with him.

He tried to pull off my violet crop top as he leaned in towards my ear.

"I want you so badly...why won't you let me mark you as mine?" he whispered huskily as his nose rubbed against my ear. I let out a small mewl, knowing how sensitive I was. Goddamn me being sensitive when I'm hyped up...

"That's because I'm not ready to go that far." I told him defiantly.

"Oh really? Well, I'll make sure you DO give in to the Hyuuga." Natsume threatened before forcefully pressing his lips to my own. He then pushed me into the janitor's closet and pushed me up against a nearby wall with his lips still on top of my own.

Okay, you guys must be completely confused at this point. Let's go back to what had happened before we ended up in the hallway and before Natsume decided to let his hormones take over and kiss me.

* * *

_"Tobita?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a violet crop top exposing my diamond belly button piercing with a black miniskirt and white cowboy boots._

_Tobita looked away from the window and smiled._

_"Why, hello Mikan! Is there something you need?" Tobita questioned._

_I nodded._

_"Actually, I needed to ask you a question that has been bugging me since I found out what Natsume is." I told him._

_"Okay. What's been eatin at ya?" Tobita asked, wondering what my question was. I took a deep breath before telling Tobita what was on my mind._

_"Is it alright to hesistate when he tries to bite me?" I blurted out. Tobita looked slightly amused for what reason I don't know of._

_"Of course! I mean, it's okay to be able to back out of it." Tobita stated as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

_"And...what if he tries to do you know what?" I asked, fearing what Tobita might say. Apparently, my fears were confirmed._

_"If he does, there's no stopping him. At least you'll enjoy your first time with him!" Tobita declared happily. My face was flushed a bright red before smacking him in the back of the head._

_"TOBITA!" I complained. Tobita laughed as he readjusted his glasses._

_"I'm kidding. Smack him, tell him he's a bad boy, and give some of the Cola Hotaru brought over the day before." Tobita declared, which made us both laugh._

_Just as we stopped laughing, Natsume walked into the main room with his damp hair stuck to his face and he was wearing white baggy jeans and black high tops with gold velcro straps and a towel draped over hsi shoulders._

_"What are you guys talking about?" he asked nonchalantly as he stared at us._

_I eyed him up and down and my eyes were trained a little too low for my liking. I blushed furiously for two reason: One, he was shirtless and two, I must either be on a sex crave or I just happened to look too low._

_"Um...Well..." Tobita trailed off, trying to figure out an alternative to the situation._

_"Natsume, do you feel like going for a walk?" I asked quickly. Tobita shot me a look that said "Thank you" as I looked at Natsume._

_He just simply shrugged._

_"I really don't care. As long as I'm with my partner, I don't care where we go." Natsume muttered to himself._

_Unfortunate for him, Tobita heard and a wide smirk appeared on his face._

_"He adores you a lot." he whispered while nudging me, making me blush furiously._

_"H-how can you tell?! You're just a researcher!" I exclaimed._

_He wiggled his eyebrows in a very suggestive way while chuckling._

_"I have my ways." he stated smartly before breezing past me and Natsume and headed out the door to who knows where. We both sweat dropped as the door closed behind him._

_I then looked at him before gasping._

_"N-natsume! Put a shirt on!" I stammered before randomly picking up one of Natsume's red Nika jackets and tossing it in his direction. Natsume scoffed deeply before throwing the jacket._

_"You act like you haven't seen my chest before. And believe me, everytime you see my chest, in your mind, you just want to touch it." he sneered._

_I fumed before walking up to Natsume, grabbed onto his ear, and pulled him out of the room._

* * *

_It was officially silent as we continued to walk through the hallway._

_"It feels so awkward being around a vampire..." __I thought to myself. All of a sudden, I heard someone breathing heavily._

_"Natsume...?" I asked, fearing something as I turned around._

_I gasped as I saw him leaning up against some of the lockers while having his shoulder as support. The one thing that scared me completely was how the part around his bite neck was red. And instantly, I knew that we were in trouble._

_"Oh god..." I thought to myself before looking at my blood bracelet and holding it up to his face._

_"You want some?" I asked. Natsume said nothing before sniffing it and he scrunched up his nose before turning his head away. I sighed, realzing that he was acting like a puppy that wasn't hungry at all yet the human thought it was._

_"Come on, Natsume. You have to drink." I said a little more sternly._

_The next thing I knew, Natsume had pinned me up against the wall and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, his nose tickling the tip of my chin._

_"Mikan, what if I told you that I wanted something that was more tasty than that stupid concoction in that tube?" Natsume rasped into my ear, causing me to shiver._

_"L-like what?" I stammered, fearing what was up next._

_"I want your blood." he then moved away from my neck so that our noses were pressed up against each other and his eyes were locked on my own. "Then, I can have you." he before leaning in and slamming his lips onto my own forcefully._

Natsume had finally managed to pull off the crop top by now and it fell to the floor. He pushed it away with his foot and he pulled away so that we could at least get a breather from our intense makeout session.

"Natsume..." I trailed off before reaching for the zipper of his jacket and zipping it down. I then pushed it off just as Natsume rested one hand on my shoulder and the other hand on my breast as he kissed me once more.

I moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"Natsume..." I trailed off again as I unconsciously fisted my hands into his hair and he pulled away, beginning to move down towards my bra strap.

"Give me blood." he growled under his breath, nibbling on my bra strap. He surprisingly gnawed through the fabric and the strap broke. I then began to admire his fangs.

_"Man, he has quite the fangs..." _I trailed off in my thoughts. My thoughts were cut off as he gnawed through the other bra strap while he tried to unclasp the clasps on my bra with the hand that was on my shoulder.

The bra fell off and he threw it to a random corner in the janitor's closet. He then kissed me again and pulled away while leading a trail of open-mouthed butterfly kisses towards my neck. As he began to mark a hickey on my neck, I felt something rubbing up against my thigh.

I looked down and gasped.

_"I...Is that his...?!" _I couldn't even finish that thought as Natsume slowly pushed me down onto the cold ground and he straddled me. I was flustered at this point as I stared up at him.

"Natsume..." I trailed off.

He gazed at me before moving his head down and sucking on my left nipple. I screeched at the top of my lungs, extremely sensitive to his touch. I unconsciously kneed him in the groin and he hissed, his teeth clamping down onto my nipple. I tried my best not scream as he pulled away.

Just then, his phone began to vibrate from inside his jeans pocket and he answered it.

"Yes, Mr. Nogi?" he asked in an annoyed voice as I put on my crop top, forgetting about my bra.

"You need to get back. Tobita's worried sick and so am I. Is Mikan okay?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, Miserable Pink Frilly Bra Girl? She's as fine as she needs to be." Natsume noted. He could see Ruka frown deeply while narrowing his eyes into slits and I was beginning to glare at the back of his head while looking for my bra.

"Natsume...What is going on?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, you stupid bunny boy. Now, we'll be back in a bit." Natsume said whilst rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but when you guys get back, you're gonna have to hear from- - -" Natsume hung up before Ruka could finish his sentence.

"Natsume? What did Ruka say?" I asked, realizing that I must've lost my cowboy boots when I had tripped down the stiars twice and he had decided that we should take the elevator.

"Soem bullshit I don't care for." he stated simply.

I fumed.

"Natsume...! How come you never care for anything?!" I snapped angrily. Natsume huffed out a sigh before picking me up bridal style and opening the janitor closet door.

"That's because I only care for one thing in the world and it's definetely not anything that Ruka says." Natsume stated before heading out with me in his arms.

* * *

We walked into Room 909 to find Tobita looking outside, Hotaru watching something on TV, and Ruka closing the bathroom door behind him. Tobita looked away from the window and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Hey." we both replied in unison. Hotaru then noticed that there was something behind my back, for I kept my hands behind me.

"What's behind ya, Mikan?" she asked.

"Oh...Um...it's nothing." I told her quickly, remembering the bra that I was trying to hide from the other so that they wouldn't get suspicious. However, Ruka was alread suspicious, so I couldn't do anything about that.

Ruka narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Speaking of, what happened while on your walk? Was it fantastic? Was it boring? Was it interesting? Was it eye-goggling? Or was it climatic? Was it pleasureable? Was it exciting? Was it hot? Was it sexy? HUH?!" Ruka demanded as he went up in my face.

"U-um...huh?" I questioned, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"What's behind your back?" he asked, reaching behind my back. I gasped, fearing the worst as I pulled away from him.

"No!" I exclaimed. My eyes then widened, realizing that I shouldn't have said that. Ruka eyed me before reaching behind my back again and forcefully pulling the bra out of my hand. He eyed it with his eyes narrowed into slits and then he looked at me.

"Why were you hiding this?" he asked, pushing the frilly pink bra in my face. I gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Ruka~You looked so cute as a baby~" Hotaru suddenly declared.

Ruka's flushed a bright red as he turned around and saw Hotaru waving her phone in the air. I squinted my eyes just a little bit and saw a cute baby Ruka wearing only a diaper and he was sucking his left thumb while laying on a sheet.

"Aw~! You looked so cute, Ruka!" Tobita cooed as he stared at Hotaru's cell phone screen.

"You...take that off of there right now!" Ruka hissed angrily before pouncing on Hotaru. I let out a big sigh of relief as Hotaru and Ruka began to argue.

I then looked at Natsume, who had his hands in his jeans pockets and he was staring at Hotaru and Ruka bicker.

_"What am I going to do with him?" _I asked myself.

* * *

**Me-And that's the end of this chappie for now!**

**Ruka-Man, what took you so long?**

**Me-Well, I got back into the Contestshipping mood and I went on a Contestshipping photo spree. :3**

**Mikan-Wow.**

**Natsume-...I don't care.**

**Mikan-YOU NEVER DO!**

**Natsume-Hmph.**

**Tobita-Um...**

**Me and Ruka-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	6. Everything That Had Happened

**Me-Hello, everyone! It has been a while since I have seen you all!**

**Hotaru-...**

**Mikan-KYA~! Where have you been, Hannah?**

**Me-Everywhere.**

**Tobita-*sweat drops* Not a good explanation, but okay.**

**Natsume-Like I care.**

**Me-YOU. NEVER. DO!**

**Hotaru-Well...**

**Nonoko-Well, NightcoreAddictXx does not own Gakuen Alice! She owns this story, though.**

**Me-And read on!**

**Mikan's POV**

"What happened yesterday?" Hotaru asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

"Wha-what do you mean by what happened yesterday?" I questioned.

Hotaru let out a deep sigh while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ruka held up a goddamned bra, you were a complete mess, and you had a hickey on your neck, not to mention that Ruka was extremely suspicious. What the hell happened?" Hotaru asked.

I groaned.

"Now you're acting like Ruka..." I trailed off.

"Did someone call for me?" Ruka asked as he squeezed himself in between me and Hotaru.

"Ruka...!" I exclaimed.

"And you BETTER not forget about me!" Tobita piped in as he appeared right next to Hotaru.

"Hello." I greeted.

I then noticed that once Ruka and Hotaru locked eyes with each other, Hotaru looked away almost immediately and as for Ruka, he looked at anything but her with his face looking like a plump tomato and he was scratching the back of his head. Me and Tobita looked at each other, obviously confused.

"Oh, Ruka~What's going on?" Tobita singsonged.

"What do you mean by what's going on?" Ruka asked, pretending to not know what Tobita was speaking of.

"Don't you dare be lying to us, Ruka! What happened last night? Something happened to me and something happened to you. Spill the beans." I spoke up.

"He has no beans to spill and neither do I." Hotaru snapped. Hotaru knew that she had made a mistake, for I had a wide grin on my face and Tobita was smirking like mad.

"Aha! Now, I caught you two! What happened? I want to know!" I whined. Tobita sweat dropped while rolling his eyes at me.

"You know Mikan's never gonna quit until she gets what she wants..." Tobita hinted, hoping that Hotaru and Ruka caught on.

"Nothing happened, so please stop asking us." Hotaru and Ruka told her in unison.

"KYAAAAAA~! You guys are in unison, so something DID happen!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Nothing happened, okay Mikan?" Hotaru said, hoping for me to give up.

"I ain't giving in as yet! You better tell me or I'll- - -" Hotaru pulled out her baka gun before I could finish my sentence.

"Either you get hit by this or shut up." she growled.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll stay quiet..." I trailed off. That was when I realized something. Normally, a certain someone would be teasing me and calling me names at this point.

"Guys, do you have any idea where Natsume is?" I asked.

"Have no clue, but I bet you that he is with Madam Luanna Luceri." Ruka spat out her last name like as if it was some sort of poison to him.

"Eh? Who is Luanna Luceri?" I questioned.

"New girl." Ruka coughed under his breath.

"I've heard that she likes Natsume so much that she is pretty much going to cling onto him all day. She wouldn't even let go of him when Ruka called him over so that we could play soccer during free period." Just listening to Tobita's explanation suddenly made me burn up with jealousy. I don't know why, but that's just what happened.

"I have an odd feeling that Mikan's beginning to get jealous..." Hotaru piped in.

"Says the girl that got jealous when Anna had accidentally clung onto Ruka's arm when all I did was scare her with my illusions." Tobita sneered, which made Hotaru glare.

"But you were jealous, too." Hotaru shot back quietly enough so that only Tobita could hear. That caused Tobita to shoot a glare in my direction and the next thing you knew, a staring contest ensued.

I laughed nervously as we arrived at the cafeteria. I then began to search for Natsume so that I could just say hi to him for the day.

_"Where'd he go? Oh, don't tell me that he's by the picnic table Anna laid out for us already!" _I thought to myself as I continued to look around for him. I then spotted him by himself in the pizza line.

"Na...Natsume!" I called out loudly as I waved to him.

He turned around and waved at me. Before he could say anything to me, a girl with black hair and purple eyes ran over to Natsume and clung onto his arm. I suddenly bit the inside of my mouth and watched the two of them.

"Nat-su-me~Let's go to the al a carte line. I want to see what kind of food there is." she told him as she dragged him out of the line and pulled him over to the al a carte line.

She then turned her head around and shot a sly smirk in my direction before pulling him down to her level and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

My lip was bleeding and it wasn't because I was daydreaming. It probably was because I was jealous.

"Hello? Oh, Mikan? Does Sakura Mikan live here?" Tobita asked as he rapped his knuckles on my forehead.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'll be outside with Anna and Nonoko." I told him before turning on my heel and heading to the door that led to outside.

Hotaru put her hands on her hips and groaned.

"Oh god...What to do with this girl now...?" she asked as she stared at my retreating figure heading out the door.

Ruka nudged her slightly, which made her blush.

"I suggest you go ask her what's up. We men don't know what's going on in a girl's brain but you." Ruka stated simply, which made her glare at him.

"Was that an insult, Nogi?" she growled in between clenched teeth. He laughed at her as he ruffled her head with his hand.

"Nope. Now, I suggest you get going. I'll get you some lunch." he told her.

"Okay, thanks." she said before heading out the door.

* * *

"So, Mikan! You're out here earlier than usual." Anna noted as she opened her container. She was way more tomboyish and totally the opposite of Nonoko. Before, both were girly, but Anna took the tomboy path after her twelfth birthday.

"Yeah...I guess so." I told them.

"I haven't seen you in a while! How are you and the others holding up?" Nonoko asked as she stirred her Cup-O-Noodles with her plastic spoon.

"We're holding up just fine, Nonoko. Thanks for asking." I thanked her politely, just like what my Mom would've told me if I had grown up with her.

Just then, an angry Hotaru with steam literally coming out of her ears and nose as she stormed over to the picnic blanket.

"MIKAN...!" she growled in between clenched teeth as she plopped down on the picnic blanket beside me.

"Well...someone is pissed off today..." Anna trailed off as she slurped up some noodles from her huge ramen bowl.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Nonoko questioned.

"This girl here thinks that one, she can just walk off without getting food and two, she thinks me and Ruka did something last night!" Hotaru pointed out.

Nonoko's eyes sparkled as she stared at Hotaru.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh~! What happened between the two of you last night?" Nonoko asked, wanting the details instantly. She was one for juicy gossip and once she heard something that is worth listening to, she wants details and she wants it now.

Hotaru sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be escaping Nonoko anytime soon.

"Fine...So, this is what ended up happening..." Hotaru then began to explain what had happened last night.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

_"See ya!" Tobita called out we headed down the hall after leaving Natsume and Mikan alone._

_It was quiet between all of us as we headed down the hall to where our dorms were._

_I saw Ruka shoot a quick glance over at me and he then looked away quickly with what might've been a fierce blush on his face. I eyed him confusingly, wondering what he was up to._

_"Ruka? Is something wrong?" I asked._

_Ruka shook his head quickly._

_"N-no! Everything is just fine, H-hotaru!" he stammered out._

_I was quite suspicious, but I shrugged it off just as we arrived at Tobita's dorm room._

_"Sayonara, peeps! I will see you guys tomorrow!" he said as he opened the door and walked into the room to be met with a frying pan whacking him to the face and Anna beginning to yell at him for something._

_I laughed nervously at that just as Nonoko came to the door, shot me a weak smile, and closed the door._

_"Shall we get going?" I asked as I turned to Ruka._

_"Sure." he said as we began to walk to the room that the two of us shared._

_It was silent between the two of us before I began to speak._

_"I feel sorry for Tobita...I mean, he has to share a room with two other girls." I pointed out._

_"Especially with Anna. She has gotten tomboyish and violent over the years." Ruka said._

_I nodded._

_"True to that." I stated as we reached the dorm room we shared. I opened the door and we both walked in._

* * *

_I stepped out of the shower and put on my bath dress, which was red and it had a skull with crossbones in the center. On the back, it said: **Your one and only badass** **princess **in black velvet letters._

_I walked out of the bathroom and blue met purple. That was when I realized that I was staring into the eyes of Ruka Nogi._

_"Ruka..." I trailed off._

_He rested his arms on either side of me, closing the door and he continued to stare into my eyes. I saw his eyes flash green and then red. I began to wonder something._

_"Ruka, did you drink too much alcohol?" I asked._

_"Maybe..." he trailed off._

_"Ruka...can you hurry up?" I squeaked, kind of freaked out by this whole predicament._

_"Hurry up with what, Hotaru?" he whispered huskily._

_"Do...do what you have to do! I need to go get my milk so that I can refresh myself!" I snapped angrily._

_It was silent between the two of us before he sighed deeply and he began to speak._

_"Hotaru, I love you." he confessed._

_As the minutes went by, my face grew more red and my eyes grew more wide by his sudden confession._

_Did that really just happen?_

_"Wh...what?" I asked, a hint of surprise in my voice._

_He didn't say anything to me as he leaned in and captured my lips with his own._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

We all stared at her wide-eyed once she finished her explanation.

"He...he kissed you?" I asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes...That surprised me. However, I thought that Ruka liked you." Nonoko noted as she finished her Cup-O-Soup.

"I know!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Anna glanced over at me and a smirk crawled on her lips, making me fear something.

"Something happened to you yesterday. Please tell." she said.

I groaned, knowing that she had peered into my memories. Anna had this special ability that Hotaru would give to happen: she could look into your memories and find out some very important information. Tobita said that she could be the cure to Alzheimer's, but we all just laughed at that.

"Fine, you caught me." I told her as I began to launch into my explanation.

* * *

_Natsume had finally managed to pull off the crop top by now and it fell to the floor. He pushed it away with his foot and he pulled away so that we could at least get a breather from our intense makeout session._

_"Natsume..." I trailed off before reaching for the zipper of his jacket and zipping it down. I then pushed it off just as Natsume rested one hand on my shoulder and the other hand on my breast as he kissed me once more._

_I moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth._

_"Natsume..." I trailed off again as I unconsciously fisted my hands into his hair and he pulled away, beginning to move down towards my bra strap._

_"Give me blood." he growled under his breath, nibbling on my bra strap. He surprisingly gnawed through the fabric and the strap broke. I then began to admire his fangs._

_"Man, he has quite the fangs..." I trailed off in my thoughts. My thoughts were cut off as he gnawed through the other bra strap while he tried to unclasp the clasps on my bra with the hand that was on my shoulder._

_The bra fell off and he threw it to a random corner in the janitor's closet. He then kissed me again and pulled away while leading a trail of open-mouthed butterfly kisses towards my neck. As he began to mark a hickey on my neck, I felt something rubbing up against my thigh._

_I looked down and gasped._

_"I...Is that his...?!" I couldn't even finish that thought as Natsume slowly pushed me down onto the cold ground and he straddled me._

* * *

"You're done already?" Anna questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah...it's not in depth at all..." I trailed off.

"Whoa, hold on! Since you mentioned blood and fangs, does that mean that he's a...?!" Nonoko couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes, Nonoko. He's a vampire." I told them. "Just...just keep it a secret." I pleaded.

"Alrighty! Your secret is safe with us!" Anna declared as Ruka and Tobita sat down. Ruka handed Hotaru a cheeseburger in a wrapper with a cup of Mountain Dew and we began to eat.

"Mikan, here." Tobita said as he handed me a tray with baked ziti and a cup of Sprite.

"Thanks." I thanked him as I stabbed my fork into the pasta and ate it.

"Say," Anna stopped sipping on her Dr. Pepper. "Where's Natsume at? Is he not here today?" Anna questioned.

"I thought he was here! I saw him in Home Ec today!" Nonoko argued.

"Luanna is where he's at." Ruka snapped, venom lacing every word he said.

"Luanna...?" Nonoko answered.

"Oh, her? She's such a bitch!" Anna growled as her fingers "accidentally" slipped and she threw her orange juice all over Tobita.

We all stared at the two of them in surprise.

Tobita wiped some of his damp hair out of his face and glanced over at Anna.

"Do you have a hankerchief, by any chance?" he asked, a vein slightly popping in his head.

Anna gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

She shook her head no and Nonoko laughed, which made us join in.

So what if Natsume wasn't here? At least Anna lit up our day.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**Tobita-Thanks for making Anna spill orange juice all over me.**

**Me-No prob!**

**Mikan, Nonoko, Ruka, and Hotaru-*LOLs***

**Anna-I was sorry!**

**Natsume-Hmph.**

**Mikan-Hmph! *storms off***

**Me-Um...what was tha- - -KYA! *gets Mountain Dew slipped all over me***

**Tobita-Hah! Payback!**

**Nonoko-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
